


Blood Lust

by Beleza_Na_Morte



Category: Action - Fandom, Blood - Fandom, Creatures - Fandom, Fantasy - Fandom, Magic - Fandom, after war - Fandom, lust - Fandom, thriller - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beleza_Na_Morte/pseuds/Beleza_Na_Morte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War has been and gone, a long one thats for sure.<br/>Magic helped the war as well as prolonging it; now humans fear it and some are burdened with it. The world beyond the walls is destroyed and technology has relaxed the people behind the walls, there is no need to discover what was as they have a nice life as it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The How and what

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of work is in progress there may be very slight adulterations. These alterations shouldn't change the story just gramma and flow of the story.

The year 3004, and war had raged over the earth. Fourteen years ago it all stopped and the technological advancement within the war had cleared most of the debris in few areas of the world.  
I live in the south side of Australia, and this was the most peaceful place on earth, the safefrom all of the war, however even this so called “safe haven” had become unsafe. For years before the war every nation; or back then they were called countries, worked together to make the world a safe place and the only thing potentially threatening human life was disease and natural disasters.

Mass floods, earth tremors, and fire from intense wind and extreme heat.  
In Australia natural disasters where less than some places, but not unheard of; most of the coastal regions had seen floods and the inner regions, saw mass fires yet earthquakes were not an issue for Australia we were in more danger from the wild life than anything else.  
The war started in 2020 when the world got caught in another religious dispute, one which brought attention to the most meniscal of issues. Terrorist struck local businesses, places of sanctuary, and soon enough small petty arguments became small wars between countries and the world was thrown back into chaos. Although something else had risen within this war a bigger issue than petty religion or political arguments. This had become the longest and most catastrophic war yet, lasting 970 years, even though the war had stopped ten years ago the effects where still visible. Towns where cut off because of radiation and unsteady ground, which was produced from bombing and atomic weapons, they should have destroyed everything in their path; perhaps their weapons were faulty in some way. The rubble left over created dust and smoke that produced harmful chemicals; the war should have killed all of humanity but we survived. As lucky as we have become some of us still remember the horrible times of the war and the darkness that came with it even though we know the times have passed.  
Humans learnt a trick while fighting in the war. Magic; Sorcery. Although power was extensive for magicians most magic users could only control one thing and not all people could use it, for a mentality in the mind wouldn’t let them. According to a military count about one third of the human population began using magic within the war, yet after the war the number of magic uses died down significantly due to the military turning on those with power they could not control. Some magic uses managed to stay under ground or out-side city walls, undetected; some magicians were very unlucky getting caught and experimented on, some were even killed by those who enjoyed the so called ‘sport’. You couldn’t blame the military for wishing all magic uses dead for the kind of threat they could possibly create. The war may not of lasted for so long if it wasn’t for mans’ obsession for power and the overwhelming madness magic gave some people.  
When the war stoped people started rebuilding by pushing buttons on machines crafted to fix or build, the trained technicians would fix the machines that broke down and some machines were made to fix other machines. Exiting the war, society had become entirely reliant on technology finding newer ways to conserve battery power and build faster more reliable machines. In ten years people became happy secluded to cities, no one cared to leave, life was good as long as war and conflict was on a standby there was no need to do anything.

For magicians cities were not safe, every house, shop or school had a machine that was able to detect supernatural or magical powers and registered the name and user of the power or non-power. People had to sign a form on their eighteenth birthday insuring they would never use magic, if they found the person was mentally incapable to use magic this form was not issued instead they were tattooed behind the neck, these people where subtitled Duds and were respected among ranks. Signing the form made sure you weren’t apprehended for no reason you had to use your power to be “taken down”. Some people were named Sleepers, these people could use a variety of magic and considered powerful; Sleepers were monitored even though there power was unusable because they were unaware of it themselves a tattoo was hidden on them too so small you had to be looking for it to see it. If Sleepers experienced emotional burst they could harm anyone in a 10 meter radius, their power is feared and these people often stayed in low ranks to ensure they would not overrule themselves with emotional power and satisfaction. Every person was classified in there eighteenth birthday and injected or tattooed with something yet not many people knew what it was for.  
Every child, woman or man had to be taught how to fix or engineer machines, this was to ensure that everyone had an understanding of technology and could use or fix them if something happened. One tenth of the population continues to learn, and become qualified technicians others wait for an assigned job or look for something to help the newly improved society. The people in charge had found that people were messing with the machines in ways that were not suitable, so they became more cautious in the lessons and only a selected few could have a hand in the ongoing technological advancement. These people were often Duds.

Everyone in the city is being watched and monitored and no one would dare do anything wrong unless they wish to suffer the consequence, or they knew they could definitely get away with it. Doing anything in the city you have to have a backup plan just in case something happens along the way people are relaxed yet still suspicious. There are rumours that there are Magicians outside the city who have found ways for anyone to use magic. How these magic uses are living the conditions outside the wall no one knows perhaps we have been lied to all our lives about the conditions outside, but who knows that there are even people living outside the city walls.


	2. The beginning...

3 schools in the whole of Excalibur and I attend the biggest and tallest of the lot. I enjoy the height, sitting on the 14th floor dangling my legs over the railing; telling myself I can just jump - fly away - A rather stupid thought that I won't (inset word meaning go along with). At this height I can see over the boundaries of our large colony, to the dull wasteland that is in its own unique way, beautiful. Not many people would come up to this floor so late just to watch the sun set, nor would they decide to get up early to watch it rise. They all know that the earth rotates so the sun sets and rises, but I wondered how many people had seen it happen. All the colours that mould together, yellows and reds, pinks and blues - whipped together to create something magical upon the deserted wasteland.   
“Circe! Not thinking of jumping are you?” A friendly voice called out to me.   
“No Vex, I won’t jump nor fall, I just wanted to see the sun set while I waited for you.” Vex walked up beside me and threw his legs over the balconies railing.   
“What are you thinking sis? - Let me guess you’re asking yourself what life was like before the war again.” He leant over and bumped his shoulder against mine.  
Vex was like a brother to me he wasn’t biologically related to me, but we had known each other before we could remember, and now we live directly opposite one another which is rather convenient since we don’t have parents and often need each other’s support. Apparently Vex came from a large family, but it wouldn’t matter now, all that is true now is that we live alone in a set of apartments.   
“I still find it amusing that people think we are together.” He chuckled.   
“I’m not surprised we do hang out a lot,” I replied in a sardonic way. He looked at me suspiciously “Come on you live directly opposite me all they see is us walk in and out the same building together” I laughed and Vex’s face dimmed and his beautiful smile dropped.  
“Hey Circe, why do people always look at others and say they are happy for them? Why not do something for themselves be happy for themselves? It makes me feel sick feeling epithetic for those people that don’t help themselves.” A strange thing to say, but I understood it all too well. People were not self sufficient anymore they had other things to do jobs and solve problems for them.  
“It’ s because it’s easier to look at other people and fix them instead of themselves; sometimes looking at someone else who seems to be happy makes your own problem seem small and pathetic and those problems cease for a little while. Although there are the people who see people being happy and it enrages them. I’m surprised you needed me to answer that one.” I replied as the final speck of yellow hid from sight.  
“It is why I stuck with you all these years; you’re smart and have a better perspective on these kinds of things.” he bumped my shoulder again “Well we better get going, good looking” I smiled and returned his shoulder bump.  
“Agreed we should head off. Just for the recorded I’m not smart just had plenty of time to observe my share of human problems. Only children live lonely lives.”  
“Don’t I know it! Yet have you noticed that children in big families lie in the shadows of their elders?” Vex responded upon getting down from the ledge.  
“No one wins then!” I squeaked as I swung my legs over the railing and hit the floor.   
It was dark when we walked out of the school. We had to make a stealthy escape to dodge the cleaning pods roaming the school as they were meant to report any movement in the school after hours. If we had been caught by the bots we wouldn’t hear the last of it and we would have to do extra lessons. We ran silently down the side street in the hopes we wouldn’t be seen since two teenagers running down the side streets after dark always created some kind of suspicion and again we wouldn't hear the last of it. If we saw a light go on through a window we had to duck behind a bush or something that would conceal our presents. It seems people love to report youngsters running around the back streets causing trouble even if we were only on our way home.   
It wasn't often that we ran home late I would usually watch the sun rise instead, but I always walked home with Vex, on occasion he would wake up early just to join me for the morning jog to school. I never ran in my day time uniform since the skirt and blouse was uncomfortable to run in. I often brought my gym wear home and changed in the locker room before classes started, this was the first time in a long time that I hadn't changed before running. People found it strange I would even exercise for we could use tablets and machines to do the work for us, I hate magical pills, I especially hate machines, they don’t really help us live they help us die in comfort in my opinion.   
Vex grabbed my arm and pulled me into some shrubbery against a grey wall. “Circe pay attention!” He whispered pointing a slender finger at a window with a dim light peering through closed curtains. “That was close one step more and there wouldn’t be anything to hide behind. We surely would be caught then.” he sighed “I hope that one day we won’t have to run through the back streets.” Vex brushed a leaf from my auburn hair, he wasn’t alone i wished we could wander more freely myself it was thrilling, yet having to be so secretive was a burden.   
There wasn’t much further to our apartment block. It was lucky that my room was easy to access from the back since Vex could simply pretend he came over to study if anyone was lingering in the hallway, he came over a lot yet I rarely went across to his apartment. It shouldn’t matter since everyone should be in their rooms, they rarely left and it was late. There was a fire escape leading to my room that we would climb to my balcony.   
We watched an old lady come out of her apartment look both ways, shrug then return to the comfort of her home. When the light turned off that was our cue to swiftly exit. We past the last two streets and climbed the short stone wall at the back of out apartment block and sprinted across the freshly cut grass to the fire escape. We waited for a few minutes to catch our breath before Vex slowly pulled down the latter. The fire escape was well looked after therefore there was no fear it wouldn’t screech upon being pulled down. The latter slowly gilded down, gently hitting the floor. I climbed the escape to my front deck. The flat was only three stories high and Vex and I lived on the top floor. If we lived on the lower floor perhaps it would be easier to take an evening stroll without being caught yet we managed.   
My terrible habit of leaving lights on sometimes became useful since people never knew if I was home or not judging by the light. It seemed no one ever notice if I was home or not besides Vex. This also meant I didn’t need to turn on the light to see. I walked through the back door and collapsed on the red velvet couch slamming my bag on the floor. Vex sucked in air and sighed pulling up my legs to sit on the couch with me also swinging his bag to the ground. “We need to make sure that never happens again, not too long before we turn eighteen and finish our final studies.” He was right our birthdays where only a day apart from each other and it was two days till Vex’s birthday and mine was on the Friday. It was peril that we got the highest grades in our classes so we could have a choice in what we wanted to do after our last year of schooling, it would also determine if we could go on for extra studies. The biggest thing that decided what we could do in the colony after our final year was the testing done on our eighteenth birthday. It was not clear how the testing worked exactly but I assumed it was like any normal exam.   
“Why can’t we just live freely Vex, can we not just find a way to get over the wall and travel the world?” I said staring at the ceiling.  
“You know exactly why we can’t just go over the wall and travel the world Circe.” He replied looking at me.  
“I don’t believe them about the toxins - how many years has it been since the war started?”  
“Roughly nine-hundred and eighty years give some. Circe the war only stopped fourteen years ago though”   
"Is 14 years not enough time for dust to settle ? How do we know it was toxic out there in the first place?" I got up and moved to the kitchen pouring myself a glass of water.   
"Ciric you could be right but until we know for sure we have to stay here." I turned to look at Vex as I took my hair down shaking it loose before taking a sip of water. Vex side I could see in his eyes that there was something else he wanted to say. "I might as well go home it's getting late..." That's not what he wanted to say. Vex ducked his head down and grabbed his bag.   
"Um, Vex - are you okay?" I hated asking questions like that, since no one answered truthfully.   
"Yeah I'm fine I think I just need some sleep." A lie. The only way to really know something is up with Vex is his eyes and the pace in which he moves. "Why ask? Not a question you often ask."  
I hesitated "Your eyes they are emerald green. They are usually ocean blue and you are moving as if you have something to stay for. Those two things are perfectly reasonable reasons for me to suspect that something is up." It was true vex did have a very distinctive eye colour change and it only happened when something was bringing him down.   
Vex laughed as he turned the door "I'm just fatigued if something was wrong I would tell you after all your the only one I have Ciric." He opens the door and walked out before I even got the chance to say goodnight. Something was on Vex's mind and now something was on my mind. I had slid down the door after Vex left telling myself I shouldn't worry that he would eventually tell me. It didn't take me long to get up an move to bed and it took even less time to fall asleep.


End file.
